Break me Shake me
by Pelouse
Summary: TERCER CAPÍTULO UP ¿Qué pasa cuando te sientes usado por alguien que amas, y no sabes el por qué, ni puedes parar tus sentimientos? ¿Qué se puede hacer para no enloquecer de rencor y dolor ciegos?
1. Break me Shake me

Martes 22 de Abril

Corrección y edición, 26 de marzo 2005

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

_**BREAK ME, SHAKE ME**_

Nadie imaginaría eso de ti, Potter (De mí tampoco, de hecho).

¿Recuerdas nuestro primer día, cuando nos conocimos? Sí, claro que lo haces. Nos odiamos pasados sólo unos minutos. Y nos seguimos detestando todo el año, y el siguiente, y el siguiente... Y de repente nos encontramos en la misma cama.

¿Cómo pasó, Potter? Oh, lo sabes. Sí que lo sabes. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien empezó con todo ¿No? Vamos, que yo te deseaba (casi podría decir que te quería), pero tú te acercaste y tú controlaste todo. Deja de hacerte el estúpido de una vez.

Sí, ya lo recuerdas –finalmente, no han pasado ni seis meses-, y vaya que lo recuerdas. No trates de olvidarlo.

Fue una tarde, en diciembre. Hacía bastante frío –Granger y tú no se despegaban, ugh- y estábamos estudiando Excregutos de cola explosiva de nuevo, porque el regreso de Voldemort hacía muy difícil y peligroso tener otro tipo de criaturas (¿Te mencioné que a finales de este año seré un mortífago oficial?). Todos los alumnos se alejaban de ti; todos sabían que tú representabas la mayor de las amenazas en todo el colegio y que acercarse a ti, incluso siendo hijo de mortífados, era demasiado arriesgado. Granger parecía un dragón de tan furiosa que eso la ponía. Seguro Weasley habría hecho lo mismo de no haber estado en la enfermería por golpearse la cabeza con el marco de la puerta. ¡Ese tipo parece hijo de una aventurilla entre su madre y el tal Hagrid, es enorme!

¿Y tú? Tú estabas ahí parado, como el idiota que eres. Tenías vergüenza. ¡Uy, si recuerdo tu cara! Te sentías culpable. Nunca dejaste ese sentimiento¿verdad?

Había que trabajar en grupos de tres integrantes, y nadie se ofrecía a completar el tuyo. Ahí entré en escena yo. Al verme dejar atrás a Goyle y Crabbe y avanzar hacia ustedes, Granger y tú pusieron una expresión de sorpresa que no voy a olvidar. Tuvieron que aceptar mi compañía, pero la cabello-de-trapeador no dejaba de mirarme con desconfianza, y yo le devolvía la mirada junto con una sonrisa insolente (del tipo que sé que le desagrada más que las actitudes despectivas). Tú no. Tú estabas tan ensimismado que dabas pena... Pasados tres años y aún pensabas en ese hufflepuff... Cedric, Cedric Diggory, creo. Tenías los ojos perdidos, el cabello más descuidado que de costumbre y los labios entreabiertos en lo que para mí fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ese vaso que se había estado llenando desde primer año...

Tus labios... delgados y secos por el frío, pero tan cálidos... Y el resto de ti; un muchacho delgadísimo y de aspecto débil, con esa piel rosada por el sol y ese pelo sin orden, negro, que dejaste crecer a propósito para que te cubriera tu legendaria cicatriz. ¡Uy, y no olvidemos tus ojos! Ese par de puntos verdes, tan verdes que casi parecían separados de ti y del mundo, aunque ese día estuvieron de lo más sombríos. Los ocultaste tras un nuevo par de gafas que tu tutor, el ex convicto, te regaló en tu cumpleaños.

_I never thought I'd change my_

_opinion__ again_

_But you moved me in a way that I've_

_never__ known_

_You moved me in a way that I've_

_never__ known_

_But straight away you just moved_

_into__ position again_

_You abused me in a way that I've_

_never__ known_

_You abused me in a way that I've_

_never__ known_

Te veías trágico, y casi tierno. Eso bastó; Las fantasías empezaron a llegar, como una marejada salvaje. Las sentí golpear contra mi cuerpo, si fuerza concentrándose bajo mi cintura, y mis músculos cedían. Todo lo que quería y soñaba eras tú.

¿Quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy soñando despierto con Harry Potter. Curioso¿eh? pero así fue... Eran sueños que quemaban, que invadían, que cegaban... Tenía fuego en las venas. Cualquiera lo habría visto, de no ser por mi don para actuar. Ese bendito don, que me protegió tantas veces, y lo hizo ésa también. Como no podía perder la costumbre, busqué el modo de hacerte enfadar. No sólo enfadar, sino perder el control. Enloquecer. Eres tan predecible que sólo tuve que mencionar a tus padres, y a Diggorypara que terminaras sobre mí en medio de la hierba. No se podía pensar bien con tu rodilla en mi entrepierna, tus brazos en mis hombros y tu cara a 20 centímetros de la mía, y eso me valió un buen par de raspones. Nos separaron al final -cuando empezábamos a disfrutarlo- y tú estabas hecho una furia; jadeabas y me mirabas con odio. Te sonreí igual que a Granger y me aparté, antes de perder el control como acababas de hacer.

Al cruzarnos en el pasillo, un par de horas más tarde, volvimos a reñir y casi terminamos en un duelo de magos. Nos interrumpieron y tuvimos que guardar las varitas, pero dejando bien claro que continuaríamos por la noche, en una de las aulas vacías. Pasé el día imaginando eso.

A las nueve en punto yaestabas ahí, recién salido de tu capa invisible y listo para atacar, como el perfecto Gryffindor que eres. No había nadie esta vez. Ni maestros, ni otros alumnos, aunque Snape seguro supo que estábamos ahí, y no dudo que haya presenciado todo.

Comenzamos.

¡Vaya que eras ágil! Te movías con una gracia que no te había visto antes, y lanzabas hechizos al tiempo que los esquivabas. Eras grandioso. ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo? El director y tu tutor se habían esforzado en prepararte para cualquier cosa que se te pusiera enfrente. Podrías haber pasado por auror. Pero también yo había sido preparado para los enfrentamientos, y ése era sólo una práctica, un juego. Ya llegaría el momento de combatir realmente; por nuestras vidas. Pero esta vez era sólo un encuentro "amistoso", si puedo llamarle así. Si pudiéramos considerarnos amigos.

Pasó quizá una media hora antes de que ambos estuviéramos jadeando y con una mano apoyada en el piso. Sonreí de nuevo y, para mi sorpresa, también tú lo hiciste. Y me bastó bajar la guardia en ese instante para que me lanzaras hacia el muro con un 'expelliarmus'. Sentí un hilillo de sangre recorrer mi cara mientras me recuperaba. No acababa de hacerlo cuando sentí tu peso sobre mí; eras tan tonto que no te guardaste fuerzas ni para el golpe de gracia, y el agotamiento te alcanzó. Sentía los latidos en tu pecho a la altura de mi abdomen, ytu rostro oculto por tu cabellera me rozaba los hombros. Aquellos famosos mechones azabache me hacían cosquillas en la barbilla. Estabas donde quería¿no? Casi inconsciente, a mi merced, sobre mí... Y no hice nada. ¿Qué querías que hiciera¿Que te matara¿Que te violara...¿Que te devolviera esa sucia jugada que me hiciste junto con los Weasleys en el tren de fin de año de 4to?

No hubo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque en dos segundos estabas moviéndote de nuevo. Otro instante más y tus manos ya estaban sobre mis hombros, tus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas, y tus ojos frente a los míos, aunque no me miraban a mí. Mi cuerpo se tensó y tú, con esa expresión mitad deseo, mitad inocencia, te acercaste más. Cualquiera habría esperado un beso, pero hiciste algo completamente distinto. Acercaste tus labios a mi frente, y lamiste la sangre que el golpe me había producido. Al principio eran tan sólo pequeños toques con la lengua, pero no tardaste en liberarte de las inhibiciones y comenzaste a lamer la sangre con energía, casi con hambre, al tiempo que paseabas tus manos por mis hombros y mi pecho.

Debí darme cuenta, y no lo hice; ahí estaba la clara prueba de que nunca hubo amor. ¿Alguien se cree esto? Un Malfoy pensando en amor, y un Potter en sexo. Extraño, sí, pero posible. Y cierto.

Antes de notarlo ya estábamos sin túnicas. Poco más y los uniformes habían desaparecido. La sencillez y eficacia de tus movimientos eran abrumadoras. Te encargabas de todo mi cuerpo, y podría apostar que en sólo diez minutos habías recorrido con tus manos más de lo que yo conocí jamás. En cierto momento te miré de frente, y vi que tenías una expresión totalmente nueva para mí; tus ojos estaban ligeramente entrecerrados, de un modo triste y casi suplicante. Tu boca, de donde ocasionalmente salían un par de gemidos, estaba húmeda y muy roja. Tu cuerpo se encontraba enteramente cubierto por una capa de sudor que te hacía brillar en una mezcla de lujuria e inocencia que me enloqueció. Estabas excitadísimo, como pude notar; tus muslos tenían un brillo y humedad hirvientes que me fueron especialmente hipnotizantes. En ese instante, cuando me tomé el tiempo de mirarte bien, fue cuando por fin perdí el control.

Ya antes había tenido encuentros con algunas chicas y chicos, todos Slytherin. No lo sabrás, pero mi popularidad en mi casa se compara a la que tienes en la tuya. ¿Y quién podría resistirse a invitaciones de un par de noches de chicos como Zabini? Además, soy el puto de Slytherin, tengo que cuidar la reputación.

¿Sabes, Potter? Ninguna de esas... ¿aventuras? se compara con la primera noche que pasamos juntos. Estuvimos cerca de una hora ahí y, de no haber terminado exhausto, me habría encantado continuar. Por mucho, mucho tiempo más. Al final, dormitamos un rato en el aula; uno muy apartado del otro. Una vez tranquilos, rebuscamos entre el montón de ropas las que a cada uno correspondían, nos vestimos sin mirarnos y salimos del mismo modo. Como un par de desconocidos, cada uno fue una sombra que abandonaba el lugar del modo más silencioso que se puede imaginar. Pude sentir la sonrisa de Snape al vernos salir así. Él ya sabía como terminaría todo. ¡Lo sabía, y no me lo dijo! Viejo enfermo...

_So break me shake me hate me_

_take__ me over_

_When the madness stops then you_

_will__ be alone_

_Just break me shake me hate me_

_take__ me over_

_When the madness stops then you_

_will__ be alone_

Pasé la noche sin poder dormir. Reviví una y otra vez lo sucedido esa noche hasta que tocarme comenzaba a doler. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti? Me juego mi orgullo a que llegaste y dormiste como un bebé, pensando en el golpe que Weasley se dio, o en la clase de pociones que tanto detestas.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor por la mañana tenía un aspecto tan deplorable como el tuyo el día anterior. La gente se giraba a verme, y yo sólo les lanzaba miradas indiferentes. Orgullo y dignidad ante todo, es regla Malfoy.

Nadie, ni de mi casa ni de ninguna, tuvo el valor (o el interés) de preguntarme por mi apariencia. Me senté como siempre en el lugar que casi tiene mi nombre, y fijé mi vista en la mesa Gryffindor esperando encontrarme con algo que me animara. Pero no. No me miraste una mísera vez en todo el maldito desayuno. Pasaste todo el tiempo cuchicheando con tu par de amigos: la muggle y el pobre. Y las cosas no cambiaron en el resto del día.

Empezaba a preguntarme si no había sido todo un sueño cuando, un par de días después, caminaba hacia el Nido por uno de los pasillos reservados a los slytherins de séptimo. Ahí estabas. Ahí, a un lado del camino, como si te fuera natural: Manos sobre el muro como si no pudieras aguantarte tú solo, y los mismos ojos de aquel encuentro. No tuviste ni que pedirlo; después de ese 'permisito', no hubo límites para mis acciones. Aprovechando que cualquier ruido en ese pasillo sería tomado por una sesión mía y que la gente me respetaba (o temía, yo qué sé), asumí que no habría interrupciones y que podíamos llevar todo a término ahí mismo. Te lo susurré mientras inspeccionabas por debajo de mi camisa. Esa vez fue toda una sorpresa; No había más chico tierno y débil de gafas. Estabas vuelto una criatura ruda, salvaje y casi violenta. ¿Hasta dónde te había montado el libido? No tardaste ni cinco minutosen introducir tu mano en mi pantalón y hacer tuya esa zona con la magia de tu boca y tus manos, mientras tus ojos, dilatados y bien abiertos, miraban el vacío con anhelos animales. ¡Vaya sensasión, ésa! Nadie me había dicho que un encuentro cercano con un enemigo era tan fantástico. Estábamos ahí, en medio del sombrío y tenebroso pasillo que hacia orinarse de miedo a los más chicos. Entre paredes frías que nos sirvieron de confidentes, apoyandonos el uno sobre el otro como un par de ebrios, gimiendo y sudando a la vez, humedeciendo el piso aun más de lo que ya estaba.

¿No fue así, Harry¿No fue así¡Anda¿Por qué no lo niegas? Es vano que lo ocultes, y lo sabes. Dímelo. Anda, di que me deseabas. No puedes mentirme como lo haces con tus tarados compañeros.

No fueron sólo dos noches. No, claro que no. Fueron varias. ¡Muchísimas! Más de las que podrías contar con las heridas de tus aventuras heróicas. Nos veíamos regularmente, donde fuera. Una vez estuvimos en el campo de quidditch; Otra, en la biblioteca.

Y actuábamos los dos tan bien que nadie se enteró de nada.

_So you're the kind who deals with the_

_games__ in the mind_

_Well you confuse me in a way that_

_I've never known_

_You confuse me in a way that I've_

_never__ known_

Se nos volvió hábito. No importaba cuándo, ni dónde. No importaba si ese día nos habíamos insultado con la mayor de las crueldades. También daba igual la situación.

Y era tan maravilloso…¿O negarás eso también? Vamos, Harry lindo, los dos necesitábamos eso. Ni a ti ni a mí se nos daba el cariño que necesitabámos. Tienes que decirlo: Tus "amiguitos" jamás te tocaban, jamás se acercaban a ti. Jamás te abrazaban… Jamás de _amaron, _y eso era lo que tú de veras querías. Sólo te preguntaban de vez en cuando si estabas bien, ayudaban a llenar los reportes de la enfermería. ¿Son esos los amigos, Harry? Ellos no te escuchaban ¡Ellos no te quieren de verdad! Y, sin embargo…siempre volvías a ellos. Después de estar conmigo un rato ibas a la sala de tu casa a hablar de quidditch con Weasley, a hacer los deberes con Granger. Mierda ¿Por qué¿Por qué ellos y no yo¡Dílo ya, Harry¡Dilo ya! No tengo tu tiempo, estúpido Potter.

_So break me shake me hate me_

_take__ me over_

_When the madness stops then you_

_will__ be alone_

_Just break me shake me hate me_

_take__ me over_

_When the madness stops then you_

_will__ be alone_

Estamos por terminar el año y sin respuesta no te dejaré ir. Eres mío…eres mío y lo sabes. Aunque no haya sido yo quien arrancó de ti la virginidad, tienes mis iniciales grabadas en tu piel. Aunque haya sido esa perra la primera que te tocó, soy ahora el que te tiene. Y no te voy a soltar. Y si has de usarme para siempre con tal de olvidar la soledad que te acecha, hazlo. Te amo, Potter. ¿Lo has notado¡Te amo!

Pero también te odio, y eso es tu culpa. Te odio tanto como a mí; Tú me usas, y yo lo permito. Si mi padre se entera me echará cruciatus hasta arrancarme la piel.

¿Y sabes qué?

Me importa una mierda eso. Eso, y lo que sea, porque yo voy a ser un mortífago. ¡Seré el mejor mortífago de esta tierra, y me encomendarán matarte! Y yo lo haré con gusto. Cuando estés agonizando te mostraré la marca oscura en mi brazo para que se te grabe bien en el cerebro, tanto como a mí se me ha grabado tu rostro retorcido por el placer.

Te odio, Harry Potter. Te odio por no mirarme al cruzarte conmigo en los pasillos y, aun así, buscarme por las noches para que te abrace, para que te bese, para que te posea¡para que te haga sentir que hay alguien que te ama!

Te odio por herirme una y otra vez, sin descanso, como si me penetraras con aquella espada gryffindor que obtuviste en segundo año.

_God don't you know that I live with a ton_

_of__ regret?_

_'Cause I used to move you in a way that_

_you've__ never known_

_But then I accused you in a way that_

_you've__ never known_

_But you hurt me in a way that I've_

_never__ known..._

Faltan sólo unos días para graduarnos. Sólo unos días... ¿Me volverás a buscar? Me asquea decirlo, pero muero de entusiasmo al pensar que pasaremos otra noche juntos. Podrías darte cuenta de lo que siento, de una vez¿o ya lo sabes¿Qué me dices, Potter¿Sabes que te amo¿Sabes que soy un maricón que sólo quiere besarte?

Si me tiro por una ventana¿entristecerías¿Quieres que lo intente¡No soporto la idea de no dormir por ti y que tú no me correspondas!

Maldita sea... ¿Sabes qué es lo más patético del asunto, Harry? Que no soy capaz de decirte un carajo y todo esto lo he pensado. ¿Cuándo dejé de ser un Malfoy? No soy capaz de confrontarte con la verdad, no tengo el valor de decirte nada, y tú sigues como siempre, disfrutando de mi cuerpo e ignorando mi alma, si es que aún tengo algo así. ¿Te parezco atractivo¿Te enciendo?... ¿O es sólo una cínica venganza por mi actitud durante estos años?

_Break me shake me hate me take_

_me__ over_

_When the madness stops then you_

_will__ be alone_

_So won't you break me shake me_

_hate__ me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you_

_will__ be alone_

Y ya. Es el fin. ¿Puedes creerlo? En menos de 48 horas ya no estudiaremos aquí. Finalmente, sí me buscaste. Me buscaste, y aquí estoy. Para ti, sólo para ti. Bastó una amenaza a Goyle y Crabbe para que me dejaran la habitación sola y sin mirones. Y estamos aquí, ahora, los dos. Nunca me había fijado en lo bien que te sienta el verde del cobertor de la cama. Debiste ser un slytherin, estoy seguro. No quiero perder más tiempo pensando, divagando. Estás aquí, y es la última vez que te voy a tener. ¿Con quién estarás después¿Con algún Weasley?

Se me borran los pensamientos al mirarte. Pareces un niño así; montado sobre mí como si fuera tu juguete favorito. Bien, eso soy¿no? Te acercas a mí, moviéndote como un gato. Tus manos recorren mi cuerpo, como ya es su costumbre; no hay rincón que éstas no hayan acariciado, o arañado. Tus caderas y las mías se rozan en aquél delicioso baile que es mi perdición. Y los miembros de ambos nadan entre las humedas vestiduras de la cama. La luna se refleja de un modo precioso en tus ojos, y tu pelo es un caos encantador. Maldición, eres hermoso, Harry.

Me atontas tanto que parezco una muñeca que acomodas a tu gusto. Así que ahora quieres entrar en mí¿eh? Bien, hazlo. Sé que te encanta, y a mí también. Eres tan tibio… Uy, sí que lo eres.

Queda mucha noche; ya habrá tiempo para que te devuelva el favor. Y te haré el amor maravillosamente. Tanto, que te darás cuenta de lo solo que vas a estar después. Te darás cuenta de lo miserable que eres, de lo mucho que te amo, y de cuánto me necesitas. Anda, Harry, hazlo. Haz conmigo lo que quieras. Soy tuyo. Por una última vez, lo soy. Difrútame, porque mañana volverás a tu sobrepoblada soledad.

_Listen, baby_

_You'll be, you'll be alone_

_Break me shake me hate me take_

_me__ make me_

_Fake me break me shake me hate_

_me__ take me_

**_BREAK ME_**

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-


	2. Furious Angels

Miércoles 4 de junio

Corrección y edición, 26 de marzo 2005

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

**_BREAK ME, SAKE ME: Furious Angels_**

_Like a sentence of death,_

_I got no options left,_

_I've got nothing to show now._

_I'm down on the ground,_

_I've got seconds to live,_

_and you can't go now._

Odio.

Eso emanaba aquel lugar...

Sangre, dolor, lágrimas, miedo, maldad, putrefacción, rencor... Y odio.

A su alrededor se extendía al menos un centenar de figuras negras de capucha, juntas como una sombra, tan grande y oscura como sólo un titán podía tener.

Aquel Titán ahora se encontraba frente a él; un hombre alto, cubierto enteramente de negro – uno que resultaba infinitamente más total y aterrador que el de sus lacayos-, cómodamente sentado en un trono hecho de huesos humanos. Su fuerza y su poder se sentían a distancia, y habrían provocado que más de uno se echase a correr con toda su alma.

Pero no él, no ahora. No ahora.

Malfoy, Draco – Dijo aquel dios con voz aguda, pausada, cruel- ¿Es así?

Sí, señor- A sólo unos pasos de distancia, el mencionado Malfoy se mantenía erguido con orgullo, mientras los espectadores lo miraban, desde lejos.

Voldemort, el temido mago oscuro, lo observó durante un largo rato, estudiándolo. Sus ojos, rojos como dos rubíes, lo contemplaban con unacuriosidad que pocos recibían.

He visto a muchos de tu familia listos a servirme, pero - sus ojos chispearon, maliciosos, mirando a Lucius- pocos con el espíritu y la entrega necesarios. ¿Los tienes tú?

Sí. - No hubo duda en su respuesta, ni temor; Sólo ardor palpable, y Voldemort rió.

¿Qué te hace pensarlo¿Qué te hace _merecedor_ de estar frente a mí ahora?

No lo pienso, lo _sé_.- Draco miró a su alrededor, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro pálido- Soy más fuerte y tenaz que cualquiera de tus anteriores mortífagos, y te ofrezco todo mi poder. Te seré más útil y fiel que ninguno de los hombres que se encuentran aquí... si me das lo que quiero.

¿Y qué es lo que quieres, muchacho?- Voldemort se veía de más en más divertido ante la intensidad que el rubio despedía.

Venganza. Odio, y he de recuperar lo que es mío. Te entregaré mi alma y me volveré tu más ferviente seguidor, si me das el poder que te pido.

Hubo a continuación un largo momento de silencio. Voldemort parecía disfrutar de la tensión que se esparcía de lado a lado de la sala, del helado brillo de los ojos grises que tenía enfrente. Draco continuaba quieto, aparentemente tranquilo, a la espera.

Finalmente, el hombre de sangrientos ojos escarlatas se levantó de su trono, autoridadimpregnando cada uno de sus movimientos. Extendió su mano hacia al frente con la soltura de la costumbre. Cientos de miradas se posaron en él entonces, todas con notorio interés.

Descúbrete el brazo - Su voz era engañosamente suave, engañosamente paternal.

Draco obedeció, y al instante sintió un dolor intenso, un ardor antinatural recorrerle el brazo y luegoel cuerpo. Era como tener lava ardiente en cada una de sus venas,invadiendo susangre y haciéndola hervir sin piedad, como si un veneno más potente que la muerte se apoderara de él. Draco se retorció ante el dolor que lo ahogaba, medio agonizante, medio extasiado. El dolor fue disminuyendo su intensidad con torturante lentitud, hasta haberse convertido en un hormigueo, recuerdo de lo que fue.

Con todo el orgullo de su apellido, el joven Malfoy se enderezó lentamente, con arrogancia enfermiza en sus gestos. Sonreía, un brillo de locura en sus ojos tormentosos. En su brazo brillaban los precisos trazos de la marca, tan sencillos y tan temidos.

No me decepciones, Malfoy. – Voldemort le miraba aún, sereno – No seas como tus antecesores. Retírate.

En silencio, Draco hizo una reverencia y retrocedió, el rostro impasible. A su paso arrastraba miradas de asombro yterror.

Lo que salía de la sala no era un mortífago, sino un demonio sediento de sangre, una bestia lista para cazar.

_'Cause love, like invisible bullet shot me down_

_and I'm bleeding, yeah I'm bleeding_

_and if you go, furious angels will bring you back to me._

_They will bring back to me._

Draco y su padre volvieron a la Mansión Malfoy escoltados por el tenebroso Severus Snape, quien los había alcanzado en _Diagon Alley_, y que aun siendo seco y frío la mayor parte del tiempo, se había permitido mostrar auténtica inquietud al enterarse de la iniciación de Draco.

Una vez hubieron llegado, los dos mayores se encerraron en la oficina de Lucius, sin mirar a Draco siquiera. Como si no lo hubiera notado, éste continuó su camino hasta llegar a su recámara, una inmensa estancia de paredes verdes, costosos adornos y cama bañada en seda negra.

Se echó descuidadamente sobre el lecho, mirando la marca en su antebrazo con los ojos perdidos. Aún tenía aquel curioso hormigueo en su brazo, sumado a una nueva sensación de pesadez que lo invadía. Sintiendo que se derrumbaba, tocó su _Dark Mark_ con dedos temblorosos para comprobar si era real.

Sí, lo era. Tan real como la inmensurable fama de Harry Potter.

Tan real como el mismo Harry Potter, como su amor por él, como su historia con él... Como su propio dolor.

_You're a dirty needle,_

_you're in my blood and there's no cure in me._

_I wanna run, like the blood from a wound_

_to a place you can't see me._

_'Cause love, like a blow to the head has left me stunned_

_and I'm reeling, yeah I'm reeling_

_and if you go, furious angels will bring you back to me._

El regreso del _Dark Lord_, con más fuerza que en los años anteriores, era algo inminente ya. El mundo mágico temblaba ante la pregunta que no abandonaba una sola cabeza en toda Inglaterra; ¿Cuándo haría el malvado Voldemort su aparición?

Los ministros de magia estaban al borde de la histeria, pues no se había registrado actividad oscura alguna en más de dos meses, lo que no significaba otra cosasino laproximidad de un ataque serio, y probablemente mortal. Hubo reuniones, conferencias, misiones, búsquedas e investigaciones, además de manifestaciones en todos lados.

Nadie lograba obtener pista alguna sobre las intenciones de Lord Voldemort, pero todos se esperaban lo peor. La única y desesperada alternativa de la mayoría fue aferrarse a la esperanza que Harry Potter representaba. El niño que vivió era ahora no sólo un hombre adulto y un auror, sino uno de los de los mejores hechiceros y duelistas en la historia, resultado de años de feroz entrenamiento. Era también el lídery fundador delgrupo dedefensa compuesto por los magos y brujas más capacesdel país, unidoscon el fin de enfrentar a Lord Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape y Remus Lupin eran otros de los integrantes del mencionado grupo.

_You're a dirty needle,_

_you're in my blood and there's no cure in me._

_I wanna run, like the blood from a wound_

_to a place you can't see me._

_'Cause love, like a blow to the head has left me stunned_

_and I'm reeling, yeah I'm reeling_

_and if you go, furious angels will bring you back to me._

¿Y bien?

¿Y bien…?

Severus Snape, su grasoso cabello negro humedecido cayéndole sobre la cara, se mantenía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con ese escalofrianyr aire sólo suyo alrededor.

¿Estás consciente de lo que hiciste?

He hecho muchas cosas, tío Severus¿a cuál se refiere? – Había en la voz del joven Malfoy más sarcasmo que de costumbre. Sin embargo, Severus no retrocedió. Después de todo, recibía hostilidad todos los días.

Te pusiste la marca.

¿Y…? Me la iban a poner, igual.

Silencio, y dureza gris en el aire.

¿Por qué?

¿"Por qué"?

Sí. ¿Por qué el repentino interés en volverte mortífago, señorito Malfoy? – Esta vez fue más un siseo viperino que una voz humana, y una suspicacia escondida tras los ojos negros.

¿Y por qué el repentino interés en mí, profesor Snape?- El mismo tono, pero con mucha más elegancia.

Porquehas sido, con mucho, mi mejor alumno. Por lo tanto, no te voy a permitir que te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen y arruines tu futuro.

¿Le preocupa acaso mi futuro?

A alguien debe importarle, si no es a ti.

Draco soltó una risa sin humor.

Ya, ya... ¿Por qué, entonces, no me traes al Potter para terminar todo, tú que eres de los buenos?

Sabes que no voy a hacerlo, Draco. No puedo.

Sí...

¿Por qué?

¿Qué?

¿Crees que no noté la evasión¿Por qué _demonios_ te metiste con Voldemort?

¿De veras quieres saberlo, tío Severus?

Ya lo _sé_, quiero que me lo confirmes.

Si lo sabes, no preguntes. Es mi asunto. – Draco se alejó, sed animal en sus ojos. Y, de la nada, sonrió con oscura malicia.- Bueno... mío y de Potter.

Y se fue.

_You're a cold piece of steel between my ribs_

_and there's no saving me._

_And I can't get up,_

_from this wet crimson bed that you made for me._

_That you made for me!_

_'Cause love like a knife in the back has cut me down_

_and I'm bleeding, yeah I'm bleeding,_

_and if you go, angels will run to defend me, to defend me._

_'Cause I can't get up, I'm as cold as a stone,_

_I can feel the life fade from me._

_I'm down on the ground, I've got second to live,_

_and what's that waits for me, oh that waits for me!_

_'Cause like a sentence of death, left me stunned,_

_and I'm reeling, yeah I'm reeling,_

_and if you go, furious angels will bring you **back to me**._

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-


	3. Faint

Viernes 20 de Junio, 2003

Al empezar este capítulo estaba muy inspirada, y seguro lo habría terminado rapidísimo de no ser por el cambio de cpu que llevé a cabo, y el tiempo que me tomó recuperar el respaldo de todo. Me molesta muchísimo eso, porque cuando al fin lo tenía todo la inspiración ya no estaba. Pero al final lo he logrado, creo yo.

La canción inspiradora del fic fue "Faint", de Linkin Park,  con las preciosas voces de Mike Shinoda y Chester Bennington.  Los lyrics quedan muy bien con  este capítulo, aunque a estas alturas la gente pague por dejar de oír esa canción (Culpa de Mtv .) 

La construcción es algo complicada, pues hay dos narradores (uno es el ya conocido Draco). La separación entre lo que dice uno y otro son los lyrics. El que haya hecho esto es sencillamente porque creo que para terminar de entender la historia se necesitan los dos puntos de vista.

Como nota importante, cabe resaltar que yo no he leído Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, así que es muy posible que haya inconsistencias entre éste y el fic. 

Este fic ha sido toda una etapa para mí, y acabarlo finalmente me llena de alegría.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

Break me, Shake me 

Capítulo 3: Faint 

_I am_

_a little bit of loneliness,_

_a little bit of disregard._

_Handful of complaints,_

_but I can help the fact,_

_that everybody can see these scars._

- Años han pasado sin que lleguemos a nada real, pero esta vez será distinto. Esta noche vamos a llevar a cabo nuestra revolución, y ni Potter ni nadie va a detenernos. Somos el futuro, el mañana; los inteligentes y fuertes que han de vivir...Somos los verdaderos magos, los que perdurarán, los que arrasarán con los muggles, half-bloods y mudbloods, como debe ser. Esos indignos nos han odiado, temido, atacado y herido, pero nada será como lo que sentirán esta noche. No deben seguir aquí, y seremos nosotros quienes les den a entender eso, retirándoles de una vez lo que por derecho es nuestro. Ha llegado el día de la verdad. ¡Qué su sangre tiña las calles para honrar la nuestra!

-°-°-°-

- No podemos seguir ignorando lo que se forja bajo nuestros pies; son cientos de magos los que siguen ya a Lord Voldemort, y que planean acabar con quienes se les opongan. Las cosas, muy a mi pesar, han alcanzado a un punto crítico, y tenemos que tomar medidas para evitar una catástrofe como la de hace 20 años. Las cosas no serán fáciles, pero si no nos unificamos y luchamos por lo que creemos ahora, probablemente no volvamos a tener la oportunidad. Es el momento de dejar todas las pequeñas diferencias que nos han ido fragmentando y defender el mundo que hemos construido de la destrucción. Aunque será difícil, sé que lo podemos lograr. 

A pesar de la distancia que las separaba, dos distintas masas de magos y brujas se levantaron de igual manera tras las palabras  de Lord Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore, los dos poderosos hechiceros que los guiaban. En los ojos de los seguidores de cada bando se veía miedo, valor, odio, tenacidad, esperanza y ferocidad; la mayoría de ellos estaba lista a perder su vida al apoyar su causa en el inevitable enfrentamiento del cual sólo unas horas los separaban. 

No más juegos, no más esperas...Era el momento de la batalla. Fuese cual fuese el resultado, nada sería igual después, y todos lo sabían.                                    

_I am_

_What I want you to want,_

_what I want you to feel._

_But it's like_

_no matter what I do,_

_I can't convince you,_

_to just believe this is real._

¿Qué tal, Potter? ¿Me has extrañado? No puedo evitar sentirme intrigado por saber a quién te buscaste para pasar tus noches, pero no es el momento de preguntar eso, aunque he oído rumores de que te has ensimismado más que de costumbre y a duras penas tus amigos logran sacarte un par de palabras. Muy bien, Potter, muy bien. Porque no eres nada sin mí, ¿cierto?

Tal como yo ya sabía, nos ha tocado el ojo del huracán, y cada uno está en un bando distinto. ¿No te parece  preciosamente irónico, mi niño? Ya no te puedes escapar de mí, ya no puedes negar lo que pasó, ya no puedes hacer nada. Yo tengo el control ahora, y no se me va a escapar nada. 

Como era de esperarse, me he vuelto parte clave del equipo de Voldie, así que estaré justo donde quiero. ¿Listo, amor…? ¡Oirás todo lo que te tengo que decir, aunque matarte sea necesario! ¡Ya no me puedes ignorar!

_So I let go,_

_watching you,_

_turn your back like you always do._

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here_

_'cause you're all I got._

Fue esa misma noche que una marea negra invadió Hogsmeade y la cubrió tal como el agua ciega a las rocas playeras. Y poco tiempo pasó antes de que una masa opuesta pero idéntica la encarara. Durante los primeros segundos se creó una pesada tensión, el aire denso de repente, odio siendo lanzado de un lado al otro, y fue un hombre encapuchado el primero en romper el silencio sepulcral. 

Sin más preámbulos fue que se desarrolló el encuentro y, tal como muchos lo habían soñado años atrás, en la oscuridad semi total las únicas luces eran los destellos mágicos que salían de las varitas para dar paso a algún hechizo, muchas veces doloroso y mortal. De un lado y del otro la gente caía, derrotada, pero la batalla no se detenía. Y aunque los encuentros de dos o tres magos abundaban, era uno el que no paraba de atraer miradas; aquél de los dos miembros más antiguos y presuntamente más poderosos de ambos equipos. Lord Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore se batían con ferocidad, ambos imponentes y fuertes, indispuestos a ceder. 

Pero su pasión y entrega a aquél momento eran por mucho superadas por las de magos más jóvenes, pero no menos poderosos; Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se encontraban cara a cara, protegidos por la intimidad que la Casa de los gritos brindaba a su duelo. Ambos eran la esperanza de su respectivo bando, entrenados e insensatamente poderosos para su edad, pues ésta además les brindaba un descontrolado ardor que les invadía la sangre, envenenándolos desde su punto más profundo. 

Perfectamente opuestos, curiosamente complementarios, iban de un lado al otro de la casa, saltando y esquivando ataques con envidiable habilidad, sus varitas firmes en sus manos, y un hechizo siempre en boca. Eran dos gladiadores modernos, bravos y mortales.

- No me sorprende verte de mortífago, Malfoy, - Exclamó el pelinegro en cierto momento.- pero me asombra ver que has llegado tan lejos.

- No tienes _ni idea de qué tan lejos, Potter.- Respondió su oponente con una sonrisa poco equilibrada surcándole la cara._

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal_

_this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

¿Es que te crees demasiado para mí por ser el juguetito favorito de Dumbledore, Harry? Ya veremos quién es más digno de qué, sólo dame unos minutos. Te voy a hacer gritar más que cuando estábamos en la escuela, y eso que ahí te saqué más de un suspiro, ¿te acuerdas?

Diablos, Harry, ¿por qué me obligas a hacer esto? Maldito bastardo, ¡Yo no quería hacerte nada! ¡Yo te amo, con un demonio! ¡Fuiste tú, fuiste tú! Tú me engañaste, tú me usaste, tú me abandonaste… ¡Tú! Nada de esto habría pasado de no ser por tu culpa. ¡En mi vida he sufrido así y aún siendo el causante me ignoras! Maldigo el día en que naciste, Harry Potter. 

_I am_

_a little bit insecure,_

_a little unconfident_

_'Cause you don't understand,_

_I do what I can,_

_but sometimes I don't make sense._

Inconscientes del tiempo, los dos jóvenes magos extendían sus fuerzas tanto como les era posible, si bien lo hacían por razones enormemente diferentes. Mientras el rubio desplegaba todo un arsenal de hechizos, grandiosamente combinados con agilidad felina, el pelinegro se defendía con precisión y destreza que denotaban una larga práctica, lanzando golpes sabiamente elegidos. Draco era rápido, flexible y mortal;  Harry fuerte, directo y tenaz.  Estaba claro para ambos que ahora había más en juego que el orgullo o la Copa de las casas. Esta vez habían apostado sus vidas, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder la suya. 

Hubo incluso la intervención de un ingenuo, al cual el mortífago asestó un golpe letal con la sencillez de una larga práctica, doblemente intencionado para enfurecer a su contendiente. Y funcionó. El único sobreviviente al Avada Kedavra enrojeció y aumentó la intensidad de sus ataques, su justo espíritu enloquecido. Se había convertido en la imagen humana del temible león que caracterizaba la casa a la que sólo un tiempo atrás había pertenecido.  

_I am_

_what you never want to say,_

_but I've never had a doubt_

_It's like no matter what I do,_

_I can't convince you,_

_for once just to hear me out_

¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves, Harry, lo ves? Yo tengo el control ahora. Te voy a devolver todo el dolor que me provocaste. Te voy a hacer sufrir… ¿Crees que llorar por la desaparición de un pariente es terrible? Espera a saber lo que es ser despreciado por la persona que amas sin explicación, sin razón, sin sentido. 

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué _tuviste que ser así? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar lo que pasó, siendo enemigos acérrimos por ley? ¿Por qué lo _hiciste_? ¿Porque dentro de ti me amas, porque querías jugar, o porque te acostabas con tu padrino y al irse él te asaltó la soledad? ¡Dímelo ya! ¡Dímelo o te obligaré! He torturado, he matado, ¿crees que no puedo hacértelo a ti? _

Haré cualquier cosa para saber qué mierda pasó por esa cabecita tuya cada noche que estuvimos juntos. ¡No tiene sentido lo que pasó! ¡No tiene cabida, no tiene raíz, no tiene nada! ¡Yo soy un Malfoy! ¡Un Malfoy! Y tú eres un condenado Potter... ¡No teníamos nada que hacer los dos, si no era odiarnos!

Y aún así nos acercamos, aún así nos tocamos, aún así nos acostamos…quisiera pensar que también nos amamos. ¡Pero no! ¿Verdad? ¡No! Nada...

_So I let go,_

_watching you,_

_turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here_

_'cause you're all I got._

Un segundo intruso apareció en la casa, y esta vez fue Harry el primero en reaccionar, alejándolo rápidamente de la trayectoria de un hechizo recién arrojado por su rival. Posó a aquél curioso en donde le pareció adecuado, pero al girarse su bondad fue castigada por un golpe del mago rubio con quien se batía, que alcanzó también al intruso, dejando a éste último inconsciente mientras el pelinegro luchaba por normalizar su visión. 

- Así que te asombra que haya llegado tan lejos, ¿eh?- preguntó el rubio, una repentina chispa en sus ojos.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de…por qué?

Sonrió con malicia al tiempo que pateaba la varita de Harry varios metros más lejos, y éste lo miró con aquél valor que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero que ésta vez dejaba asomar un destello de temor.

- ¿Tu padre te echó crucios hasta que lo lograste?- respondió, sarcástico.

- No, claro que no. Aunque él está feliz de que lo haya hecho, claro. Debe estar celebrando con un baile sobre el cadáver de tu amigo licántropo.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! – Su temor pareció disiparse al instante, pues los ojos de Harry brillaron de ira.

- Uy, ¿el niño se enoja? ¿Super-Potter va a pegarme por insultar a sus amigos? – La sonrisa se amplió.- ¿Puedo entonces pegarte por insultarme?

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa que lo haga? 

- Desde que dejaste las palabritas y…cambiaste de nivel.

- ¡Nunca lo he hecho, deja de inventarte cosas!

La tenebrosa casa hizo eco de un golpe seco.

- No mientas, maldito muggle-lover. ¡Claro que lo has hecho! No te hagas el inocente, porque de puro y casto ya nada te queda. 

- ¿De qué _demonios_ me estás hablando, Malfoy?

- De esto…

Con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba, Draco se acercó al derribado Harry, besándolo sin anticipación. Más no era un roce suave o romántico, sino algo desinhibido, salvaje y desesperado. Algo que terminó con una fuerte mordida que hizo a los labios del chico de lentes llorar sangre. 

- ¿Ya me entiendes, Harry? – Draco sonrió, locura en sus ojos, mientras se lamía los rastros de sangre de su propia boca. Harry lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, al tiempo escupía la sangre que se adentraba en su garganta, aún sorprendido por aquél repentino ataque de pasión.

-  ¿Qué…? – alcanzó a articular el muchacho de ojos verdes.

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal_

_this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

¡Eso, Harry, eso! Yo te amo y tú me rasgaste, me deshiciste, me desgarraste... ¿No te das cuenta? ¡No soy como esa pelirroja imbécil que te componía poemas con lo más inapropiado que podía encontrar! ¡No soy esa mudblood nerd que fingía ser santa todo el tiempo! ¡No soy tu amigo, al que engañaste mil veces sin que él siquiera lo sospechara!

No soy como ellos, Harry. Soy un Malfoy, soy Draco Malfoy. Es inadmisible que tú me humilles, que tú me derrotes… ¡Y lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste y no te importó! ¡Lo hiciste una y otra vez! ¿Te importé yo alguna vez? ¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! A ti siempre te ha dado lo mismo si me muero, si me enfermo, si me lastimo, si me enamoro… ¡Tú sólo quieres que esté ahí para trapear el piso conmigo y levantarte tu enfermizo ego!

¡No puede ser que seas así! ¿Por qué? Con tus idiotas amiguitos eras siempre el buen Harry; el amable, el sensible, el tímido, el bueno, el fuerte, el valiente. ¿Por qué conmigo no? ¿Por qué? ¿No sabes todo lo que pude hacer por ti? ¿No sabes cuánto soy capaz de querer? ¿No sabes que yo también sé amar? ¡Vamos, sé que no eres tonto! ¡Se que no te dejarías guiar por la imagen que me he forjado! ¡Sé que puedes ver más allá! 

…Sé que puedes _verme_…

_No_

_Hear__ me out now_

_You're__ gonna listen to me,_

_like_ it or not__

_Right__ now_

Harry tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, segundos en los cuales su atacante bien pudo haberlo matado, de no ser porque estaba sumido en sus propias reflexiones. Rastros de la sangre del pelinegro aún permanecían en las comisuras de los labios del pálido joven. Por un segundo, éste le había parecido casi humano, y no la bestia asesina que anteriormente había visto. La ilusión se desvaneció en cuanto Draco se supo tan atentamente observado. De nuevo sonreía. Tenía otra vez aquélla enfermiza sonrisa que pocos le podrían atribuir al frío muchacho que se había graduado con máximas notas en pociones, aquél aristocrático y apuesto rubio.

El cabello le cubría media cara y él parecía no notarlo, contrario a su detestable fanatismo por la formalidad y el glamour. 

Ambos se miraron, y Harry pudo distinguir un auténtico y asesino dolor en los ojos de Draco, detrás del odio casi palpable que los inundaba. Era una visión francamente aterradora; un demonio deshecho, un ángel caído dos veces, una poderosa figura de la cual no restaban más que ruinas, apenas unificadas por un único deseo. La imagen de Draco desapareció  al vislumbrar de nuevo su varita, más cercana de lo que en un principio había pensado.

- Avada Kedavra.- Una voz resonó en la habitación, cortada por el ruido seco de un cuerpo al caer.

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal_

_this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

C'est fini .D! No esperarán más capítulos, ¿verdad? Aunque este fic me ha sido inmensamente útil para conocerme más, tanto yo me ha cansado.  Espero sus opiniones; sugerencias, comentarios, críticas…Todo es bien recibido. 

¡Chao, chao!

M.Jo


End file.
